Sick Day
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Iruka takes care of a sick Kakashi


**Sick Day**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece**_

_**Summary: Iruka takes care of a sick Kakashi**_

_**Author's Note: Written for Saraste. Possible out-of characterness**_

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**_

_**Published: 21 December 2008**_

_**Rating: K+**_

**With a little bit of well-concealed amusement, Iruka watched as Kakashi's fever-bright eye blinked in confusion. Deciding to see how long it took for the heat-saturated brain to process the sight in front of him, Iruka hummed a little to himself and pretended there was nothing different about the situation.**** He fluffed the pillows and straightened the blankets around the Copy Ninja and hoped that the blood would leave his cheeks soon.**

**"Iruka?" Kakashi s****ounded unsure, as if he thought he was hallucinating.**

**"Yes?"**

**"…what…?" Kakashi poked at Iruka's head in bewilderment. "Are you…really…?" He trailed off, brain clearly trying to wrap around what he was seeing. "…How high is my fever?" He finally asked, still looking completely befuddled.**

**"Well, I was just about to take your temperature, so we'll find out." He shook the thermometer and held it out. "Under the tongue."**

**Kakashi blinked again. "Oral?"**** An undercurrent of disappointment ran through his bemused tone.**

**"I only have one thermometer and I certainly am not going misuse the one I have. You want an anal one, you buy it yourself. But until you're well, you're not going anywhere." Iruka popped the glass stick into Kakashi's mouth when he opened it to protest. "Under the tongue, Kakashi."**

**A tich sulkily, the great Copy Ninja sat still. His glassy grey eye watched every move that Iruka made, seemingly glued to the white uniform.**** His normally study fingers moved clumsily in the field language.**

**Iruka snorted. "No, I most certainly will **_**not**_**! This is only because you're sick and I thought it'd make you feel better. I will **_**not**_** wear it when you're healthy."**

**How fingers could whinge, Iruka didn't know, but Kakashi's fingers were definitely complaining.**

**"I'm not going to do it because you'll insist on doing something like 'playing doctor'." Iruka picked up Kakashi's wrist and started to take his pulse. "And then you never do anything of equal value in return for me."**

**Kakashi's free hand flopped about.**

**"Don't try talking with one hand; you make even less sense than usual. And keep that thermometer under your tongue," he added when the Sharingan-user tried to say something else.**

**He could **_**feel**_** the petulant aura grow. "You know, if having me doing this for you upsets you this much, I'll go and take it off."**

**The tetchy look was instantly wiped off of Kakashi's face and a very calm and pleased one quickly replaced it.**

**Iruka nearly smirked, but managed to restrain himself in time. Embarrassing as this was, it was stopping Kakashi from grumbling about being sick and it made him feel better.**

**Anyhow, his boyfriend was sick enough Iruka didn't have to worry about being pounced on or anything like that.**

**He pulled the thermometer out and looked at the little mercury line. "Fever hasn't gone down since this morning. Have you been pushing your fluids?"**

**"Yes, but maybe I should have more…protein?"**

**Iruka ignored the innuendo. "Perhaps, but let me consult your charts about that. How has been your food intake? Have you been able to keep things down?"**

**"Things don't always stay 'down'."**

**Iruka ignored that bit of innuendo as well. "Is vomiting to be added to your list of symptoms?"**

**Kakashi sulked a little. "No."**

**"Well, that's good. Have you been avoiding strenuous activities and taking it easy?"**

**The Copy Ninja sulked more. "Only because you won't do anything fun with me."**

**"You're not having fun?"**

**"You're not letting me **_**do**_** anything fun!"**

**"You're sick and you know my rules about sickness. Anyhow, if you had brought your wool socks with you on that last mission, you probably wouldn't be here."**

**"You can't get sick from cold, wet feet!"**

**"You can weaken your constitution and immune system by not taking proper care of yourself. Say 'ah'." Iruka waved the tongue depressor a little bit. "Anyhow, you were the one who just **_**had**_** to take up Gai-san on that last challenge and it was clear that he was coming down with something."**

**Kakashi gave him a sullen glare. "The score was tied."**

**"Of course." Iruka replaced the old and sweaty rag on the back of Kakashi's neck with a fresh, cool, damp one. "You should get some rest now." He ruffled the unruly silver hair as he stood up and kissed the jounin's forehead before heading to the door.**

**"Iruka?"**

**"Yes?" He turned.**

**"What will I have to do in exchange to get you to wear that nurse outfit when I'm healthy?"**

_**x Fin x**_


End file.
